What Matters Most
by Wamakai
Summary: She might not have thought about it that way and why was he saying that her life mattered when they both risked life and limb every single day? They were Vongola Guardians after all... HibarixFem!Goku/18Fem!59


**My muse, after watching enough of Fairy Tale, has gone mad and given me like ten different stories to work on. The fact that I read enough shoujo manga before that isn't really helping matters, but I guess it's good for all of my readers. Here's an 1859 for all my HibaxFem!Goku fans. I really hope you like it, but please let me know either way? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR nor do I claim any rights to it or any of the characters and/or locations depicted in this fan fiction story that you may recognise from the anime/manga. I am only responsible for the plot.**

It had been a long and bloody battle. Several of them were wounded severely but the rival famiglia was finally defeated. Panting, Hibari looked around at the guardians left standing.

Where was she?

In the distance, he saw her. Several feelings clashed within him at the sight of Gokudera Hayako holding her arm and heading back towards them. She was much stronger than he thought and he was glad for that.

Then she had collapsed and he had started feeling that same constricting feeling that would have cost him his match with his opponent had it not also given him the strength to finish this and rush to her side.

He had been focused on the explosions throughout the battle. They had gotten bigger and bigger until he'd actually started to worry. How could one woman make him feel so much? He walked over to her and picked her up in the sight of everyone there. Hefting her gently in his arms, he turned and walked back towards the house with her. She was still breathing at least and that he could at least be thankful for. Her body, however, was a whole other matter. She had taken quite the beating.

Nobody said anything as they watched. What Hibari did, he had a purpose for and so there was no need for interference. It was strange to see him anywhere near the one guardian he had clashed with severally and destroyed a fortune in repairs, but he wouldn't harm her.

Tsuna hoped that when Hayako woke up, however, he would not have to fill out so much paperwork as before.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hayako squinted at the light streaming into the room. She blinked once and then twice before turning her gaze to the room she was in. She didn't remember much but she knew that her side hurt like hell. That damned sword bastard of the rival famiglia had done her a number, that was for sure. She winced as she sat up and looked properly at the room around her.

She wasn't in a hospital room or even any of the rooms in the Vongola mansion sick bay. So where on earth was she? That was when she noticed the dark figure in the seat beside her.

Hibari sat leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs were crossed as well. He was reading a pocket book and doing his very best to ignore her. This was one serious turn of events though. His was the last face she had expected to see when she woke up. She hadn't even been sure she would have woken up.

"Sheesh, even you felt the need to protect me? I must have been really terrible at..."

She stopped speaking because in that moment Hibari had put down his book and moved to wrap his arms around her. She blinked. She had never been this aware of anyone.

"You could have died," he said in a low voice.

"Tch, what does that matter? The mission is done right? I would do this and more. We guardians are meant to risk our lives. You do know that, right? Arrogant cloud bastard," she muttered crossing her arms. No doubt he was going to start telling her how the battlefield was no place for a woman. He had been against her from the very beginning, not that she had made any effort to bridge the gap between them either.

The defiance in her gaze proved to be no match for the determination and irritation in his. Holding her chin in place with his thumb and forefinger, he made sure she didn't turn away from him.

"It matters," he bit out.

Then he did something she would not forget if she lived a hundred more years. He bent his head and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes flew open meeting his unyielding grey gaze then he licked her lips and she felt her lids grow heavy.

Strong arms brought her right up against him and when she gasped, his tongue dipped into her mouth again and again seeking hers. Her hands rose into his hair and she clutched him to her feeling all the pent up worry and rage he had felt at the sight of her battered form. With his hands and his lips, he was bringing to life something inside her she hadn't quite acknowledged. She tugged his hair and moaned when he lay her back against the pillows.

His hand touched the bandage around her waist and she hissed slightly at the pain she felt there. She was still a little sore but no more than usual. Even so he pulled away and licked her lips once more.

"Don't do that again, herbivore."

Hayako stared at the door long after he had left then raised a hand to her bruised lips. What the heck? She smiled despite herself. So he did care even a little.

"It matters, huh?" she thought with a chuckle. Smiling, she turned over and shut her eyes. She would find out just how much when she was properly healed. She could hardly wait.


End file.
